paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Samael Assault Plane
"It is certainly true that faith is among the greatest of our weapons. All the same, there's really no substitute for a pair of heavy machine guns to ruin somebody's day." :- Man-At-Arms Bondarenko, 9th Interceptor Maniple "The Stormbringers" Tactical Analysis * From On High: The Samael is an efficient and versatile combat aircraft. Twin heavy machine guns provide adequate power against infantry and aircraft, and an ingenious new method of ammunition storage packs far more bullets into the Samael's airframe than anyone would suspect and allows the aircraft to operate away from supply lines for extended periods. * Fireworks Display: When the firepower of the machine guns isn't sufficient, the Samael also has another weapon; a rack of phosphorous rockets, which can torch light vehicles and incinerate infantry with ease. On the other hand, they are too inaccurate to hit aircraft. * The Iron Crows: Samael triplanes are powered by an Order update of a World War One triplane engine with all the durability implied, and have armoured plating over vital parts of the plane. Coupled with the inherent airworthiness and durability of the triplane design, the Samael can survive more punishment than virtually any modern fixed-wing aircraft. Background Flying Arsenal Steals the Show at Toronto Air Show :- By Julia Grey, Allied Nations Science Digest Yesterday saw the thirty-first annual World Informal Air Show, hosted this year in Toronto, Canada. The Informal Air Show was started in the United States as a way to celebrate the achievements of aviation mechanics and pioneers whose work hasn't been accepted by the Allied Nations or other legitimate powers, and has since become an informal shopping market for the Allied Reservists and other second-line military units from around the world. American designs have historically stolen the show, notably the P-38 Lightning, F6F Hellcat, F-86 Sabre, and F-4 Phantom II, all rejected by the Allied Nations and none of which ever saw large-scale production or service outside the United States. Although the show once awarded prizes for aircraft judged the best in the competition, embittered so-called genius Clarence Johnson, former manager of the Lockheed Martin "Skunkworks" before that company's bankruptcy and dissolution and current head of the World Informal Air Show board, stopped the practice and insisted that the show existed to honor those ideas that never quite worked out. This year's show, though, was something else altogether. Talon Aviation, an apparently new or at least extraordinarily low profile company, ran away with the show when they presented the '''Samael', a modern update of the famed Dr.1 triplane of World War One, made famous as the plane of choice for Manfred von Richthofen, the notorious Red Baron of Germany. The Samael's graceful profile greatly resembles its predecessor, marred only by sections of polished armor plating and a multiple-launch rocket system built along the triple wings. Talon Aviation's representative, one Claude Leland, declined to go into detail on how the triplane had been improved under the hood, but there's no mistaking the throaty roar of a radial engine for anything else.'' Leland's boast that the Samael matched the performance of modern aircraft was no idle boast, either. The Samael wowed spectators and judges alike during its demonstration flight with surprising agility for a triplane design and a magnificent ability to climb and dive on a dime. When the time came for mock dogfights against a selection of modern Allied air power, the Samael outflew its Hawker, Firebolt, and Nimbus rivals, and made an impressive showing against the Apollo, which Claude Leland claimed would have lost in a dogfight due to the Samael's superior durability and endurance. While such boasting is not unheard of, Leland then shocked the air show by refusing to offer the Samael's schematics for review by and potentially sale to legitimate military forces, claiming that doing so would be against his principles. Needless to say, Leland was denied first place in the air show for refusing to abide by the purpose of the show and rumor has it that Talon Aviation is now under investigation by Allied authorities for illegal weapons development. On the other hand, terrorist leader Dennis Hoffhassle has released a public statement of admiration for Talon Aviation's willingness to stand by its principles and defy, in his words, the heavy yoke the Allies wish to place on all the world's industries. P.S. This is the second time I've attached an article by Julia Grey to your morning brief. First the cold-weather trials of the Calliope, now this. I do not presume to judge the actions of Templar Leland or suggest anything to the Grand Council, but this woman is intelligent, observant, and too clever by half for a reporter. She could be dangerous to the Order. Or, perhaps, useful. :- Scribe Deirdre Winters, morning brief for the Grand Council Category:Units